


The Captain and the Cam Boy

by polyakotek, Wandersebs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Brief mention of depression, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Cybersex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Humor, James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nerd Bucky Barnes, Original character discussed in Chapter 4 suffers from internalized homophobia, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex Toys, Shrunkyclunks, Smut, Some temporary angst, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Who Also Happens to Be a Cam Boy, discussion of past abusive relationship, one brief homophobic phrase
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyakotek/pseuds/polyakotek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandersebs/pseuds/Wandersebs
Summary: Это  —  классический рассказ о любви. Мальчик обнаруживает камбоев. Мальчик встречает любимого камбоя в реальной жизни. Камбой оказывается очень застенчивым. Мальчик отчаянно пытается заставить камбоя быть причудливым в реальной жизни, не сознаваясь, что он – зритель №1.Ага. Всё обыкновенно, ведь каждая американская парочка  — миленькая. Со всеми своими секс-игрушками. И смазками.





	The Captain and the Cam Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Captain and the Cam Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314171) by [Bk_Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bk_Betty/pseuds/Bk_Betty). 



Люди считали, что современные технологии пугали и запутывали Стива. Люди также думали, что он был таким большущим бойскаутом, который никогда никого не проклинал, не занимался сексом и всегда следовал правилам. Они ошибались. Как и этот помощник Щ.И.Т.а, сидевший рядом со Стивом прямо сейчас.

  — Как вы можете заметить, капитан Роджерс, браузер позволяет нам получить доступ к различным страницам Всемирной паутины — это более формальное название для Интернета, — сказал Джейк или Джефф, указывая пальцем на экран компьютера. Если честно, Стив забыл его имя, как только понял, что агент — очередной снисходительный придурок.

  — Вау! Так значит, сейчас у нас есть интернет на компьютерах? — сказал Стив с напускным волнением. Ему действительно нравилось заниматься этой хренью с Джастином. Но если Джон был слишком глуп, чтобы понять отсылку к Симпсонам, то это его проблемы.

Джек посмотрел на Стива, на его лице отчетливо читалась жалость, смятение и ужас.

  — Конечно, он на компьютерах, сэр. Это единственный способ воспользоваться им.

Стив приложил почти всю свою суперсилу, чтобы не закатить глаза. Это была большущая трата времени.

По какой-то причине Фил Коулсон решил, что Стиву нужно было научиться пользоваться Интернетом. И, поскольку Стив не хотел, чтобы люди знали, насколько он сообразителен, он согласился на эти сеансы с Джо. Тони предложил свою кандидатуру в качестве учителя, но Фил испугался, что он покажет Стиву «непристойные сайты», пытаясь развратить его. _Тогда_ Стив закатил глаза.

Так что, сейчас он здесь, застрял с Джошем, объясняющим концепции Интернета с помощью презентации в Power Point, которые Стив освоил давным-давно. И эти жуткие анимации перехода слайдов. Они были только на 5 слайде из 50, а Стив уже устал от звёздных эффектов, страшась такого количества слайдов.

  — Можно ли немного ускорить занятие? — спросил Стив.

  — При всём уважении, капитан Роджерс, Интернет является очень важной частью современного мира. Этому нельзя научиться быстро. В своё время вы считались блестящим стратегом, я же, в свою очередь, думаю, что лучше подготовлен к тому, чтобы установить темп этих уроков.

Стив представил, как хрустят очки Джейсона под его кулаком, прежде чем начать медленно считать до десяти.

  — Я осознаю важность Интернета. Я думаю, я скорее нуждаюсь в простой практике, а это слайд-шоу мне не помогает.

  — Ну, у нас есть несколько видеороликов, которые я мог бы вам показать. Это такие движущиеся картинки. Они же у вас уже были?  — спросил Джереми.

Стив уронил свою голову на стол, больно ударяясь носом. Этот Джексон играет на его _последних_ нервах. Где, чёрт возьми, Фил откопал этого парня?

  — Да, у нас были движущиеся картинки. И звук к ним тоже, — выплюнул Стив, — но видео не нужно. Думаю, будет лучше, если я попробую и разберусь сам.

  — Я не уверен, что вы готовы попытаться самостоятельно. Может быть, нам снова стоит пересмотреть историю Интернета. Просто что бы убедиться, что вы поняли эту концепцию, сэр.

Неа. Вот и всё. Стив был вежливым слишком долго.

  — Всё в порядке, агент... Эм...

  — Просто Джаспер, капитан Роджерс.

  — Я уверен, что у вас есть более важные дела, чем показывать мне все это, — Стив помахал руками в сторону компьютера: — Ты был очень полезен, но я уверен, что смогу разобраться самостоятельно, — сказал он. Стив встал, напустив свою профессиональную улыбку, и направился к двери.

  — Но, сэр, Коулсон был непреклонен, вы должны разобраться во всех современных технологиях, —  крикнул Джаспер.

  — И я скажу ему, что ты отлично поработал! — крикнул ему через плечо Стив, поспешно уходя.

На самом деле, Стив не винил Джаспера за его отношение. Люди воспринимали старую пропаганду как Евангелие от Стива Роджерса. Им никогда не приходило в голову, что Капитан Америка - всего лишь образ, который правительство использовало для продажи военных облигаций. Так что, они (ошибочно) предполагали, что достижения 21-го века могли быть слишком сложными для его понимания.

Не то что бы это его волновало. Это предположение помогло ему освободиться от множества вещей: отчёты Щ.И.Т.а (Коулсон назначил ему помощника после того, как увидел, что Стив щурится и жмёт на одну кнопку клавиатуры в течение нескольких минут), покупки одежды (вовремя отправленное «думаю, я только что случайно купил онлайн радужные гетры» мотивировало Наташу позаботиться о его гардеробе), даже оплаты своих еды и напитков (Тони ненавидел задерживать очередь, поэтому он часто отталкивал Стива и сам платил за них). Он собирался пользоваться этим так долго, как сможет.

После побега от Джаспера, Стив вернулся в Бруклин. Когда пыль от вторжения читаури осела, ЩИТ предложил найти Стиву квартиру на Манхэттене, но он вежливо отказался. Он знал, что они будут пытаться следить за ним (акцент на «будут пытаться»). Последнее, чего он хотел, - это квартира, оборудованная камерами, следящими за каждым его шагом. Но они не поняли намёка, так что через дорогу от него поселился агент. Стив был оскорблён, что они решили, будто бы он не поймёт, что медсестра Шерон была агентом Щ.И.Т.а.

Он повернул свой мотоцикл на Кинг-Стрит, замедляясь перед отремонтированным гостевым домиком. Потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть ко всем изменениям в Бруклине, но он все еще был дома. Ему было комфортно в Рэд Хуке. Он наткнулся на это здание совершенно случайно, когда пытался найти шикарный барбекю ресторан, что рекомендовал ему Клинтом. На двери висела вывеска, объявляющая о показе дома. Зайдя внутрь, он был сразу же встречен хозяйкой, пожилой женщиной по имени Тесс. Раньше она была художницей и владелицей галереи, так что Стив смог обсудить с ней художественное движение после Второй мировой войны в Нью-Йорке. Это был его первый настоящий разговор с тех пор, как он проснулся.

Это здание напомнило ему большие дома, которые он рисовал, сидя в тесной квартирке, которую они делили с мамой. Когда Тесс показала ему просторную студию, он почувствовал желание вернуться к искусству. Стив сделал ей щедрое предложение прямо на месте, так что она ему – прогуляться по Рэд Хуку. В благодарность, он угостил ее обедом в барбекю-ресторане. Даже несмотря на то, что Тесс потом переехала во Францию, они регулярно общались в скайпе.

Открыв дверь квартиры, Стив почувствовал, как вся тяжесть этого дня упала с плеч. Он даже не подозревал, что днем, когда сдерживал себя, чтобы не ударить Джаспера, был так напряжён.  Он поднялся по лестнице в свою спальню, занимающую весь третий этаж. Прежде, чем Тесс уехала, она познакомила Стива со своим декоратором Максвелом. Они быстро стали друзьями, когда стали обустраивать здание в настоящий дом для Стива. Параллельно дверям, ведущим на террасу, в комнате стояла кровать размера кинг-сайз. Несколько картин: в глубоких земляных цветах — Стива, и угольных —  Тессы висели на стенах. Венцом творения стал пол.

Сняв с себя всю одежду, он направился в ванную. Стив стоял под душем, расслабляясь под горячей водой. Он надел мягкие спортивки после душа и уселся на кровать со своим ноутбуком. Щ.И.Т. дали ему ноутбук ASUS, который до сих пор лежит у него в шкафу. По советам партнёра Максвелла Винсента, Стив купил и собрал ноутбук, который мог обеспечить ему конфиденциальность. Потому что больше всего в современных технологиях Стив любил онлайн порно.

 

                                                                                                     ***

 

Перед войной Стиву нужно было быть очень осторожным, когда он хотел сбросить напряжение. Во время войны было не так много времени для чего-то большего, кроме быстрой дрочки или траха около дерева во время караула. Но теперь все фантазии и кинки можно воплотить в жизнь прямо из его комфортной спальни. Теперь у него так много вариантов - эротические истории, грязные комиксы, огромное количество любителей и профессионалов, занимающихся этим во всех смыслах слова. Любым. Возможным. Способом. Некоторые вещи пугали Стива (чем меньше было сказано о видео с женщиной и собакой, тем лучше), но другие заставляли его стягивать свои штаны в спешке, чтобы быстрее взять член.

Благодаря магии порно, Стив обнаружил всё, что его возбуждало. Видео, где мужчины, удерживают брюнеток и трахают их быстро и жестоко, например. У него всегда была слабость к темноволосым мужчинам и женщинам, лучшей из которых всегда была Пегги. Но как бы он ни любил Пег, она не была готова подчиниться ему так, как хотел Стив. Смотреть видео за видео, где люди опускаются на колени, отдавая полный контроль партнёру, было опьяняюще. Доверять своему любовнику достаточно, чтобы позволить использовать себя. Видеть, что отражается в их глазах. Благослови Господи того, кто изобрел Интернет, потому что все это теперь было у него под рукой.

Он понятия не имел, что будет смотреть сегодня, когда случайно нажал на объявление дроЧАТа. Открылась отдельная вкладка, вся заваленная крошечными окнами, транслирующими людей в разной степени одетости. Стив кликал на кнопки, пытаясь понять, что из себя представляет этот сайт, и чем он отличается от порнохаба. В верхней части страницы было несколько вкладок: рекомендованные, женщины, мужчины, пары и трансы. Стив выбрал вкладку «мужчины», и его взгляд сразу упал на парня в середине страницы. Все мысли покинули его голову, не оставив адреса для связи. Потому что прямо перед ним был самый красивый человек, которого когда-либо видел Стив.

Длинная каштановая челка прикрывала поразительного сочетания голубого и серого цвета глаза, которые выглядели невинными и обещали разврат одновременно. Его губы были цвета пыльной розы. О, что Стив хотел сделать с этими губами. Его разум наколдовал образ человека, стоящего на коленях перед Стивом, его губы были широко растянуты вокруг его члена, а серо-голубые глаза смотрели наверх из-под прядей шелковистых волос.  Он бы хотел провести пальцами по этим волосам, дергать за них, посасывая один след от зубов за другим вдоль обнаженной ключицы. Стив протянул руку, чтобы коснуться экрана, забыв на мгновение, что парень был по другую его сторону.

Стив тяжело сглотнул, опустив руку, чтобы сдавить член. Он хотел его так сильно, что было больно физически. Щелкнув по окошку с этим парнем, он получил большой экран с подписью BuckMeBoy сверху. Теперь Стив мог разглядеть крепкие мышцы BuckMeBoy. Еще более впечатляющей была выпуклость в его обтягивающих и неприлично маленьких шортах. На левой руке была видна татуировка сложных металлических пластин, искусно затененных, создавая иллюзию движения. Художник внутри Стива очень хотел рассмотреть эту татуировку поближе. Другая его часть хотела подчинить BuckMeBoy и собрать каждый грамм его удовольствия. Стив отчаянно хотел увидеть это великолепное лицо во время оргазма.

Оторвав взгляд от парня, Стив оглядел остальную часть страницы. Справа было окно чата, в котором люди печатали свои желания: "поиграй со своими сосками", "высунь свой язычок, чтобы поймать мою сперму“, ”покажи нам свой член". Еще более удивительно было то, что парень на экране следовал некоторым предложениям. Стив понял, что люди, которые присылают токены, скорее всего, у него в большем приоритете. Боже, ему нужна была куча токенов, потому что желаний у Стива было предостаточно. Он колебался всего секунду перед тем, как создать аккаунт и ввести туда информацию кредитной карты Джаспера (серьезно, никогда не недооценивайте Стива).

Выбрав имя пользователя (CapDatAss - потому что у Стива было извращенное чувство юмора), он несколько минут смотрел на окно чата. При всех своих интрижках в интернете, он никогда не писал ничего непристойного. Он не хотел быть слишком грубым (как, например, BrockUHard  " ебать, покажи нам свой хер, мужик!") или слишком жутко (как Wade9876, "я хочу дрочить, пока смотрю, как ты спишь, а затем кончить тебе на лицо").

Сара Роджерс научила его проявлять уважение, когда он знакомится с кем-то, и этот случай ничем не отличается от остальных. Хотя Стив очень сомневался, что его мама могла себе хотя бы представить что-то такое, когда давала ему этот совет. Боже, почему он вообще думал о своей маме прямо сейчас? Пытаясь прогнать эту мысль из головы, он снова посмотрел на окошко. Как раз вовремя для того, чтобы увидеть, как BuckMeBoy облизывал указательный палец, упираясь им в щеку, и изящно откинулся на кровать. Ебааать. Мозг Стива закоротило на минуту, а член напрягся в спортивках.

«Держу пари, твои губы будут ощущаться словно атлас на моем члене. Такой жаркий рот сделает мне так приятно", — набрал он. BuckMeBoy посмотрел прямо в камеру, развязно ухмыляясь. Он вытащил палец и провёл им по его губам, а затем скользнуть языком по кончику.

«Он достаточно влажный, не так ли, детка? Хочу увидеть, как ты играешь с соском», — продолжил Стив, отправив немного токенов. Или много. Наверное, очень много.

BuckMeBoy усмехнулся, укладываясь более комфортно прежде, чем сделать то, о чём Стив попросил. Вдохнув, он выгнулся в спине и ущипнул себя за бусинку соска.

«Хочу заменить твои пальцы своим языком, зубами сжать твой сосок, играя рукой с другим.»

BuckMeBoy перекатывал маленькую горошинку соска пальцами, издавая мягкое хныканье.

«Тебе нравится, не так ли? Тебя возбуждает мысль о том, что я пощипываю его, а потом облизываю, успокаивая. Затем я бы поднялся выше, вылизывая твою шею, - напечатал Стив одной рукой, потому что другая поправляла возбужденный член. Господи, как бы он хотел знать, какие звуки мог издавать BuckMeBoy. Он отправил еще четыре токена. Существовали ли вообще рекомендации по отправке токенов? Стив сделал себе пометку поискать информацию.

«У тебя такая красивая кожа, интересно, легко ли на ней оставить след? Я бы попробовал ее на вкус прежде, чем оставить засос, потянув за волосы для лучшего доступа».

  — Черт, да. Отметь меня. Я чертовски люблю, когда ты тянешься меня за волосы, — прохрипел BuckMeBoy. Его голос заставил Стива на секунду остановиться — он был глубоким и мягким и, вероятно, звучал бы потрясающим шепотом ему на ухо.

«Боже, я мог бы кончить просто слушая твой голос», - набрал Стив, отправив еще несколько токенов.

  — Да, детка. Тебе нравится слышать, что ты со мной делаешь? Слышать, как умоляю?

Бляяять. Стив приспустил штаны вместе с трусами, ослабляя давление на свой член. Он проклинал отсутствие третьей руки. Как он должен был набирать сообщение и дрочить одновременно? Опять убрав руки с члена, он продолжил писать в чат BuckMeBoy. И слать еще токены. Очень много токенов.

«Боже, да. Это так сильно возбуждает меня. Бьюсь об заклад, ты отлично умеешь умолять, не так ли?

BuckMeBoy издал непристойный стон прежде, чем спуститься рукой вниз, едва касаясь промежности. Глядя прямо в камеру, он медленно провел языком по нижней губе. Стив был уверен, что только что пережил сердечный приступ. Сэм, вероятно, мог бы найти его через неделю, с рукой, обернутой вокруг члена. Это было бы неловко.

  — Я очень хорош, стоя на коленях, детка. Боже, я люблю, когда член в моем рту. Люблю чувствовать его вес на моем языке. Лизать головку, заставляя течь, — сказал BuckMeBoy. Он встал приподнялся, как бы доказывая свою правоту. BuckMeBoy стоит на коленях посреди кровати — это все, о чём Стив только может мечтать. Он потянулся за смазкой в тумбочку, пытаясь открыть ее одной рукой. Другой он держал компьютер на коленях.

«Открой свой милый ротик, милый. Позвольте мне посмотреть, сможете ли ты взять меня целиком.

Посмеиваясь, BuckMeBoy сделал так, как ему сказали, растягивая пальцами рот. Он провел пальцем по языку прежде, чем взять его целиком. Он развязно ухмыльнулся, закрыв глаза и склонив голову в сторону. Он был словно грех и избавление, сплетённые воедино. Стоя с неприличной отставленной задницей, он вытащил свой палец изо рта и проследил им невидимую линию на груди. Он немного оттянул шорты, когда дошёл до резинки. Достаточно для того, чтобы у Стива пересохло во рту.

«Я хочу проследить за твоим пальцем языком. Бьюсь об заклад, ты так чертовски сладок. Не смогу насытиться тобой.»

Стив начать медленно дрочить. BuckMeBoy улыбнулся, глядя прямо в камеру, и стянул свои шорты.

  — Я могу быть таким хорошим для тебя. Я расслаблю горло, возьму тебя целиком. Хочу, чтобы ты засунул мне так глубоко, чтобы я начал задыхаться, детка. Смочу слюной твой член целиком, — прошептал он. Теперь его великолепный член в окружении темных вьющихся волос можно было увидеть на весь экран.

Стив плавно ускорял темп, наслаждаясь дрочкой. BuckMeBoy ужасно возбуждал его, даже мысль о том, как Стив хватает его за затылок и натягивает на свой член, подводит его к концу. Совсем нетрудно было представить, как узко ощущалось горло парня. Он с трудом смог отправить еще 10 токенов.

«Хочу потянуть за твои волосы, заставить рот широко раскрыться. Трахать тебя так глубоко, чтобы ты начал задыхаться. Сможешь принять всю мою сперму? Проглотить ее, будто ты всегда будешь хотеть ещё.»

Должно быть, это были как раз те слова, что BuckMeBoy хотел услышать, так что он немного привстал, опираясь на локти. Он достал бутылочку со смазкой, казалось бы, из воздуха, и окунул в нее палец, всё ещё смотря в камеру.

  — Боже, я так сильно хочу твой член, — прошептал он хрипло.

BuckMeBoy сдвинулся вперед, оставив немного больше места для удобства. Он начал трахать себя пальцами. Даже когда движения становились все более быстрыми и безумными, его взгляд не отрывался от камеры, смотря прямо на Стива. Это вид сводил Стива с ума, так что с громким хрипом он кончил. Он отключился на пару минут, когда оргазм накрыл его.

Когда он снова смог сосредоточиться, он увидел, что BuckMeBoy добавил еще два пальца. Его член продолжал пульсировать, дыхание сбивалось, но Стив продолжал смотреть, как BuckMeBoy извивается на кровати. Боже, благослови его сыворотку за то, что член Стива стоял как каменный. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного: голову, откинутую назад, бедра, подающиеся навстречу в попытке насадиться сильнее. Когда он посмотрел в камеру, его глаза были широко раскрыты. Он был великолепен, и член Стива определенно был с этим согласен.

«Ты так близко, не так ли? Пытаешься найти это самое место. Готов поспорить, я смогу это сделать для тебя. Заставлял бы тебя кончать снова и снова, пока ты не начал бы умолять меня остановиться. Удерживал бы твои руки, чтобы ты не мог уйти. Заставил бы тебя раскрыться для меня».

  — О боже, да. Еби меня, пока я не перестану ясно мыслить, - умолял BuckMeBoy, пот тонкой струйкой стекал по его груди. Он зажмурился и склонил голову вперед, резко вздрагивая.

Стив смотрел словно загипнотизированный, когда BuckMeBoy кончил, даже не касаясь члена. Всего одно касание, и Стив присоединился к нему, задыхаясь. Стив откинулся на подушки, все напряжение ушло из мышц. Спустя мгновение он приподнял голову, смотря на экран. С порочной ухмылкой BuckMeBoy начал слизывать сперму со своих пальцев, смотря прямо в камеру. Стив моргнул, и его член дернулся. Опять.

Ага. Это действительно могло стать причиной его смерти.


End file.
